Red Christmas
by Light's Memory
Summary: It's Christmas and Sonic and Blaze are going to have there hands full with twins and another on the way! ...Or will they?
1. Never unloved

**HEY! I'm back and better than ever! Except I'm on my me iPod. So sorry if grammar errors are preasent... Quick recap on this, Sonic and Blaze are about 27 years old and happily hPpily and have twins! Happy ness! Anyway, enjoy!**

Sonic slowly turned the key that belonged to the lock on his front door, and slowly pushed the door open. He quietly slid into the house, and slowly closed the door behind him, cringing at the click of the knob. He locked the door, and quickly slipped into the kitchen, right next to the count. See his objective, he slowly reached down.

'_Just a few more inches...'_ He thought.

With a flicking sound, the lights turned on, and Sonic franticly looked toward the switch in fear.

"DONT YOU DARE!" Blaze yelled.

Sonic slowly looked her over. She was wearing night pants with a greenish grey sweater that stretched over her pregnant stomach.

"THOSE TOOK ME ALL DAY TO MAKE AND YOUR NOT GOING TO RUIN THEM!" She yelled pointing at multiple pies sitting on the counter.

"I wasn't gana eat it! I was uh, making sure it wasn't-" Sonic was interuptd by something tackling him from behind.

"DADDY!" Two kids chanted.

One was a girl cat and the other was a boy hedgehog.

"H-hey! Whisk, Burn! What are you two doing up! You should be in bed!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"But it's Christmas!" the Whisk said Jumping up and down on her father.

"Ya! We got to stay up and see Santa! He won't yet away this time!" Burn said rubbing his hands together.

"Did your mother ok this?" Sonic asked in a joking tone.

"Yes I did." Blaze giggled, showing her previous tantrum wasn't real.

"Well it clears out then!" Sonic said.

Imidiatly, the two started jumping with glee, and dashed into the living room to tear the couch cushions off and make the traditional fort. Sonic got up and hugged his giggling wife.

"Sorry I was out late. I didn't intend to stay but Tails insisted I waited the storm out a little." He said.

"It's alright. Other than Burn neatly setting the oven on fire, nothing major happened." She said.

"Well he's your son!" Sonic said making Blaze laugh. "You didn't stress yourself out to much did you?" He asked.

"No. I was fine all day. The baby kicked and is enjoying its Christmas Eve." She replied rubbing her stomach.

"We'll maybe he or she will be a Christmas baby! It'll give us two reasons to celebrate!" Sonic said.

"Ya but I wished it came when we were expecting it to. So it could enjoy its first Christmas." Blaze replied with a small pout.

"It will be fine. Those two came when we least expected it." Sonic said.

"Ya. Right after Tails proposed to Cream... And thy were two weeks early!" She said with a worried look at the end.

"Well take two weeks, give two weeks, right?" He asked in a funny tone. "It'll be fine."

Blaze gave an unapproved look at his joke. She opened her mouth to say something, when she was interrupted by the door bell.

"SANTA!?" The twins asks in unison.

"I don't think Santa would come through the front door sillies!" Blaze said, making the kids laugh as Sonic went to be door to answer it.

To his surprise, Amy was standing outside wearing her usual pink snow coat with some snow gear.

"Amy! Come in, come in! It's freezing outside!" Blaze quickly said pulling her in.

"Thanks Blaze." Amy said giggling.

"Let's get your coat off and get you warmed up!"Blaze said while starting to take off Amy's coat.

"Actually I can't stay long. I have to tell Sonic something then I have to get back to the shop." She said.

"Alright then. Hey, house is your new clothes shop coming along?" Blaze asked curiously.

"It's doing great! It's the busy season so business is booming!" She said happily.

"Blaze why don't you and the kids eat some cookies and see what movies are on?" Sonic asked.

"Why would I want to eat my friend is-" Blaze quickly shut up asSonic pulled out a plate of cookies.

Blaze quickly grabbed one and took a huge bite out of it. She then grabbed the plate and took them to the kids.

"Let's head to the kitchen." Sonic suggested after watching his wife devour four more cookies for a second.

*break*

"Mommy. What's cold mean?" Burn asked.

"Cold is a temperature. It not hot, but it can make someone nose runny and feel sick!" Blaze said after finishing her sixth cookie.

"Why don't I feel cold?" He asked grabbing another cookie.

"We'll, because me and you can control fire. Fire is really hot, and to control it, our body temperature never goes down." Blaze replied.

"Does Whisk feel cold?" He asked.

"Yes. Probably most of the time. She is like daddy and can control the wind! Wind is cold sometimes. But it can be warm." Blaze said reaching for another cookie, only to find the plate was gone.

She he quickly looked around and saw Whisk putting the plate next to the fire place.

"Honey what are you doing?" Blaze asked getting up from the floor.

"Leaving the rest of the cookies for Santa! He's got to have some!" She said.

"Well I made special cookies for Santa. We'll put them down later. These are our cookies." Blaze said picking the plate back up. "Besides. Momma is starving." She added before taking another cookie.

*break*

"Amy. What have I told you about this?! Fortune telling is fake!" Sonic said putting his face into his hands in exhaustion.

"I know! But Tarot cards don't tell the future! They tell possibilities!" She said.

"But there fake!" Sonic stated.

"Maybe so! But if I weren't for them, we would never have met!" Amy stated.

"That wasn't the cards! That was some fake fortune teller making easy money!" Sonic said.

"How do you know!?" Amy challenged.

"Advertisement! Just have some one pay you and then tell them that they'll meet love somewhere!" Sonic said.

"Well how did he know about little planet!?" Amy asked.

"EVERYONE KNOWS! It's like an attraction! I've told you this! It appears at the same time EVERY YEAR! All the guy had to do was tell you to go there and get lucky with some guy while you think it's destiny! It's a scam!" Sonic said.

"Would you just let me tell you what I saw!" Amy persisted.

"No. I don't want anything to do with your Tarot cards." Sonic said standing up from the table. "I'm sorry. But stories aren't told from cards. There told from the heart." Sonic said.

"Alright..." Amy sighed after a moment.

Sonic held out a hand and Amy grabbed it to help herself out of the kitchen chair. Sonic then hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I know your concerned. But it's me were talking here. No matter what shows up on those cards, I can handle it." He said.

Amy just smiled and headed for the door after a moment. The kids jumped on her, and she hugged them good bye before giving Blaze another hug, and walked out the door.

**I know x-mad is over but I had to do this idea. Plus it's a good kick off for me. Enjoy! Oh, R&R! ...Or do people still say that?**


	2. A Christmas to remember

**Hello agian! Two quick things here. One, im sorry, but no OC's. Whisk and Burn are things I whipped up just for this. This is a SonicxBlaze fic. Sorry. And two, I will post one random fact about the Sonic franchise or charecter themselves. If you know them, don't complain please. Thats all!**

Blaze slowly turned on her side and opened her eyes to see her husband sleeping heaviy. After a moment, she slowly got up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and opened the door that lead to the twins' room. Suprised to see them still asleep, she slowly walked to Whisk's bed and shook her awake. She then slowly woke Burn up.

"Hey you two," She said softly as they slowly got up.

"Its Christmas."

*break*

Sonic was suddenly awkon by two kids pouncing on him non-stop.

"ITS CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS DADDY!" They both yelded and cheered.

"What in the-?" He started before Whisk pounced his stomach with all her weight.

The twins quickly hopped down and ran past her mother who was standing by the bedroom door. Sonic slowly looked at her in pain to see her smile and impossibly hold back from laughing.

"You saboteur..." He moaned holding his stomach in pain.

*break*

After about 2 hours of ripping wrapping paper, and fighting about who's is who's, Sonic slowly got up to check for anymore gifts.

"Well it looks like thats all." He said. The twins 'awed' simultaneously.

"Wait, whats this?" He said pulling out a gift from inside the tree. "It says, 'To Baby, Love Dad.'" He read as he handed it to Blaze.

"Honey you shouldnt have. The baby will get plenty of gifts later today." Blaze said taking the small boxed gift.

"But it wont be from me." He said jokingly.

Blaze slowly tore the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out a small chane with a ruby cut in the shap of a flame on the end of it.

"Its beautiful! How did you afford this!?" She asked in shock.

"Saved the owner of the jewelry store once. So he let me pick a few things out for free. I also got your ring there, and the twins' birth stone bracelets there." He replied.

"The baby will love it." Blaze said tearing up. She got up, hugged Sonic, and gave him a long kiss.

"Eeew!" The twins said, grossed out.

"You little peepers!" Sonic said jokingly as he broke the kiss.

"Go get dressed you two. We're going to uncle Tails' for some christmas dinner!" Blaze said happily.

The kids quickly dashed up the stairs leaving Sonic and Blaze alone in the living room. Blaze walked into the kitchen and started to wrape a few pies for travel.

"When is your family expecting us?" Sonic asked as he picked up torn wraping paper.

"Later tomorrow. Not until after three I think." Blaze said

"Is your mom going to be there?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask that ever year?" Blaze asked, looking at him.

"Im just joking." He said.

"By the way, what did Amy want last night?" She asked, turning back to the pies.

"Oh just someting about her tarot cards. She was worried about something she drew, and wanted to tell me about it." He said throwing the paper away.

"Did you hear her out?"

"No! Listen, I know she worries, but fortune telling is fake. I didnt want to hear something I didn't need to." He said.

"Thats not a good excuse." Blaze said with a disapointed look.

"I know, I know." He said walking into the kitchen.

Blaze looked at him with a disapointed look on her face. Sonic narrowed his eyes to counter her look. She lifted her eyebrow as if she was expecting something. Sonic tilted his head forward showing his stubbornness. Blaze quickly widened her eyes and tilted her head.

"FINE I'LL TALK TO HER AGIAN!" Sonic gave in, throwing his arms up.

"Thats better." She said wrapping up the last pie.

"This one will cost you." Sonic said turning around.

"Oh I have the skills to pay the bills." Blaze said with a smirk on her face.

*break*

"Alright! Did you two pack your clothes? You'll be to tired tomorrow to do it." Sonic asked standing next to the door.

"I did daddy!" Whisk said jumping up and down in her winter coat.

"I did too! I was first though!" Burn said triumphantly.

"Nu-uh! I was!" Whisk yelled.

"No I was!" Burn yelled back.

"It doesnt matrer who was first! Now get outside!" Blaze ordered.

"Rewer." Sonic said as the kids dashed out the door.

Sonic helped Blaze out the door and closed the door behind them, locking it. He then took two pies from his wife.

"Alright. Lets head through the park to get to Tails'." Sonic said.

"Shouldnt we drive?" Blaze said.

"He's just over there! Besides, it'll be a nice Christmas walk through the park." He said.

"Alright then." Blaze said as she started walking.

*break*

Sonic held Blaze's hand as they walked through the park. They watched as Whisk and Burn ran in circles and plopped into the snow. Whisk fell onto her back and started makin snow angles and Burn quickly threw a snow ball at her. A game broke out as Whisk and Burn ran from tree to tree trying to hit one another with snow balls. With out paying attention, Whisk ran right into a tree she was trying to hid behind, and fell backwards.

Blaze quickly let go of Sobic's hand and went to help her daughter up.

"Are you alright honey?!" Blaze asked with a worried look.

Burn walked cautiously up to his mother and sister to see if his twin was ok. Sonic started to quickly pace towards that direction carefully, being sure not to drop the pies. Once he reached halfway, he stopped in his tracks when the ground began to shake under him. Before he could move, something flung him into the air, and kicked him back down.

He slowly looked up to see Metal Sonic hovering infront of him.

"I-impossible! E-eggman is..." He slowly stuttered.

He noticed Metal Sonic wasnt facing him, and looked in the direction his robot counterpart was. His face went pale as soon a he noticed.

"BLAZE! RUN!" He yelled.

Blaze grabbed the twins in fear and ran for Tails' house. Sonic quickly grabbed Metal, and pulled him back before he could dash towards Blaze. Metal quickly spun around and slashed at Sonic, who leane backwards quick enough to dodge. He then yanked Metal into the ground, and stomped on his head. Before, Sonic could run towards Blaze, something wrapped around him and pulled him into the air.

"I'm baaack!" Eggman said as his machine pulled Sonic towards the cockpit.

"H-how d-did you!?" Sonic started until the robot squeezed him tighter.

"Thats for me to know and for you to never find out!" The Doctor said.

A second later, Sonic heard a scream. He fanticly looked around before noticing Metal was no longer stuck in the snow.

"BLAZE!" Sonic cried out.

"You took everything from me! Now I'm going to return the favor!" Eggman said as his robot pulled out a hack saw and aimed for Sonic's neck.

Before the saw could reach its destination, the arm was cut off and fell to the ground. Sonic quickly looked around to see Shadow punch a hole into the robots chest. Shadow reached in and started pulling apart the insides. He then ripped the hole open more to make it bigger. He dashed to the side and broke apart the elbow to the arm that was holding Sonic, then grabbed the end of it to keepp Sonic from falling. Shadow then quickly jumped off the side of the robot, and held his arm up.

"Chaos spear!" He yelled throwing a spark of Choas into the hole he made, causeing the robot to blow up.

"You alright!?" Shadow asked.

Before he could answer, Sonic looked up in horror as an explsion appeared on the other end of the park.

"BLAZE!" He yelled trying to break free.

Shadow tore about the hand after they landed, and Sonic dashed towards the smoke. He slid to a stop to see Metal Sonic barely hovering while facing Knuckles, who was standing in front of Blaze. Blaze was sitting up agianst a tree hyperventalating and clutching her stomach. Sonic noticed Cream carrying the twin into the house.

"Blaze!" He said running up to her and nealing down beside her.

"I think Metal hit her! Get her to the hospital! Me and Shadow have this!" Knuckles yelled not looking away.

Without a second thought, Sonic picked her up bridal style and faced Knuckles with a pale face.

"FORGET THE THANK YOU'S AND GO!" Knuckles yelled looking away.

Sonic just nodded and dashed off to the hospital.

**Oh no! What will happen to Blaze!? What about Eggman!? *gasp* WHAT ABOUT THE PIES! lol Alright, this random fact is brought to you by, uh... Me! Anyway, Did you Know: Sonic's personality is based off of Bill Clintons 'Can do attitude'? Yup! Im going to finish this up next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Red tree

**Ok, I have decided to end it next chapter. It will be much shorter though. But I will say this, if any of you are wondering about unexplained references of things that didn't happen in the games, I'm going to make a prequal! YAYZ!**

Sonic quickly paced back and forth of the hospital's waiting room, waiting for a doctor to give him news. There were about three other familys there, and they didn't seem sure if the should calm Sonic down, or move as far away as possible. After what had seemed like hours, a doctor walked in and approached Sonic.

"We'll we have news." He started.

"Are they alright?! Will they be okay?!" Sonic interupted frantically.

"I'm sorry, there's really no way to tell yet. She managed to tell us that she wasn't hit directly. So most likely she'll be ok." The doctor said.

"And the baby?!" Sonic almost yelled.

"Since it wasn't a direct hit, the baby should be fine. However, the shock of the explosion sent her to premature labor. We could stop it, but if something's wrong with the baby, we may not know until it's to late." The doctor explained.

"...So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"We're going to have to operate. If there is anything wrong with the baby, we're going to have to get it out now." He said.

"Alright..." Sonic said after a moment.

*break*

Tails and Cream walked into the waiting room with the twins asleep in there arms. They carefully set them down on a chair, and sat next to Sonic who was holding his head in his hands. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder for comfort, but Sonic shrugged it off quickly.

'I'm going to get him some food.' Cream mouthed, getting up and walking out the door.

Tails just nodded and looked back at Sonic.

"Where is Eggman?" Sonic asked without looking up.

"Um. We don't know. No body has seen him yet. I managed to shut Metal Sonic down after he tried to get past Knuckles and Shadow. They were kind of beat up so they'll be around later after they rest up." Tails replied.

"Why did you bring them here?" Sonic asked still not looking up.

"Th-the kids? We'll no one was around or able to watch them so we had to bring them." He replied.

After a moment of silence, Cream walked back in with a small tray of food, and stood in front of Sonic.

"Hey. You need to get up. You have probably been sitting there for hours. Besides, they don't want you eating in here." She said.

"I don't need food." He replied sternly, still not looking up.

"You need to eat something-"

"I DONT WANT ANY FOOD!" Sonic yelled setting up.

The yell caused Whisk to startle and set up.

"Wha?" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"Come her dear. Let's go eat." Cream said picking up Burn and grabbing the food.

"Whats wrong with you?!" Tails yelled. "I understand your angry at Eggman, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at my wife!" He continued.

"I LET MY GAURD DOWN ALRIGHT!?" Sonic yelled standing up. "I PROMISED I WOULD PROTECT BLAZE WITH ALL OF MY MIGHT! THEN I THOUGHT EGHMAN WAS DEAD AND I HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EVEN AFTER WE HAD THE TWINS, I DIDNT STOP WORRYING! FINALLY AFTER FOUR YEARS AFTER EGGMANS DEATH, I FINALLY LET UP! AND THEN THIS HAPPENS!" He added stomping around the room.

"Sonic! There was no way any of us could have anticipated this! I thought I would never let anything happen to Cream after we got married. But I also let my guard down. Your not weak or slow. Eggman had the element of surprise. You can't blame yourself for that." Tails said trying to calm him down.

After a moment of silence, Shadow walked into the room.

"You never answered my question." He said.

Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"You should have left me! Why didn't you protect her!?" Sonic asked in a angry tone.

"We'll excuse me for saving your sorry skin! Knuckles said he would take care of her!" Shadow yelled back.

"You should have left me! She was more important!" Sonic yelled.

"If this place wasn't full of sick people, I would kick you ass through the floor right now!" Shadow growled.

"YA! THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL! JUST LIKE JOW YOU HELPED BLAZE!" Sonic yelled in his face.

Shadow raised his arm to hit Sonic, but was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room.

*break*

Blazes sight was fuzzy and obscure from the medicine she was under. She slowly looked out her window to see station square buildings covered in snow. She slowly turned her head to see Sonic, Tails, and Cream sitting in the room, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly looked over at Sonic as he noticed she was awake.

"Blaze! Are you alright!? Do you feel fine?!" He asked as he quickly moved to the side of her bed.

Blaze just squinted her eyes and started breathing heavier.

"B-Blaze!" He started.

"It's alright Sonic! She's just dizzy from the medicine. She probably doesn't understand what your saying just yet." Tails said standing up.

Sonic slowly sat down as he understood what Tails had said. After a moment, the doctor came in in and asked Sonic to step out for a moment. Blaze slowly turned her head and watched as the doctor started talking to Sonic. After a moment of listening, Sonic started shaking his head. He stepped back and shook his head more. Blaze seemed confused as tears welded up in Sonic's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog. There is nothing more we can do." The doctor said quietly.

Blaze watched as Sonic suddenly slammed his fist into the wall. He hit the wall two more times, then grabbed his head s he backed into the window Blaze was watching through. Sonic nearly tore some of his quills out as he slid down the wall.

Tails and Cream watched as a tear formed in her eye.

*break*

"Daddy!" The twins said running towards, and latching on to Sonic's legs as he walked in.

"Hey you two." He said slowly picking them up.

Sonic walked up to Knuckles who was sitting next to Shadow.

"Knuckles. I need to use that favor of yours." Sonic said setting next to him.

"I'm not as skilled in Chaos Control like you were Sonic. You know I can't-"

"I know. It's something else." Sonic replied looking down at the twins, who were sitting in his lap.

"...Right." Knuckles replied after a second.

"Why are your eyes red daddy?" Burn asked.

"Don't worry about that." Sonic said getting up and putting the two down in his place.

"How's the baby?" Whisk asked happily. Sonic choked up slightly at this.

"...There is something I want to tell you two. Daddy loves you very much. And I want to protect you with all my might. ...The baby didn't make it because a bad man hurt mommy." Sonic finally got out.

"So there's no baby?" Burn asked.

"...No."

"Is mommy ok?" Whisk asked.

"Y-yes. Now... Uncle Knuckles is going to show you something, and everything will be all better." Sonic said getting up.

He quickly ran into the other room as Knuckles kneeled down In front of the twins and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Your father loves you very much." He said as he gave the two the chaos emerald.

Sonic covered his eyes as he heard 'Chaos Control'. He slowly looked up to see Amy looking at him in concern.

"Amy..." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What was on that Tarot card..." He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Just the color red."

***sniff* ...Sorry... I was tearing up just writing this... Funny thing, I kept saying 'operation' to myself after typing it. ...It sounds so weird... Anyway, Did you Know: Sonic was origanaly going to look more, 'punk' like until he was revised to appeal to more younger audiences? The one who gave him a softer look is known as 'Sonic's mother' and I can't remember her name. Google it. lol**


	4. Typical family Christmas

**FINAL CHAPTER THEN THE PREQUEL! And yes, I will be continuing my random fact for the chapter. This one will probably be shorter. Also, this chapter is based about 15 years in the future. So the twins are about 17.**

"BURN GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE NOW!" Burn heard his mother calling.

'_Ugh, what now...'_ He thought as he walked out of his room and into the large hallway.

Every year they leave Sonic's dimension, and goes to Blaze's for Christmas. So Burn could see his friends, and he had to spend his off school days with his boring grandparents. He didn't know why, nor did he care. He had asked his father to let him stay with his friends before, and was shut out as if it was a crime. He didn't get it.

He quickly jumped on the hand rail, and grinned down it to the second floor. He hopped off at the bottom and walked into the large dinning room to his left, to see his mother standing there with a newspaper in her hand, tapping her foot.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't, 'What' me! Why did you do this?!" She asks as she held up the newspaper.

'HOLE BUSTED THROUGH GREAT WALL OF CHUN-NAN!' It read.

"How do you know that was me?" He asked.

She flipped the paper to show a picture of Burn grabbing one of the bricks.

"...Should have left that..." He muttered.

"Why did you do that!? How would smashing through a world land mark, improve anything!?" She asked.

"I hit a new top speed. 1,576 mph. That's only two hundred under Whisk." He said, unfazed by her remark.

"Your hopeless sometimes... Go talk to your father." She ordered.

"Why. He never does anything this time of year. All he does is sit outside and stare into the sky..." Burn complained.

"Don't bad mouth him!" Blaze yelled.

"Ya, ya." He replied walking off.

*break*

Burn had walked around the palace for at least thirty minutes, trying to find Sonic with no prevail. He checked all of his usual napping places, and anywhere he could find that Sonic might be hiding behind. He walked past the training room, and heard Whisk groan in pain, through the doors. He walked in and to his surprise, found Sonic standing in front of Whisk, who was on her hands and knees, panting.

"You've been slaking in your training." Sonic said, looking down at her.

"Whats going on?!" Burn asked as he walked up behind Whisk.

"I... I thought I could... Keep up with him..." Whisk said in-between breathes.

"We'll I'm next then!" Burn said jumping into a fighting stance.

"N-Not a good... Idea..." Whisk said as she crawled to a safer spot, then plopped on her back.

"Fine." Sonic said, not moving an inch.

"You first old man!" Burn taunted.

Without warning, Burn flew back, and smashed into the wall, leaving an indent. He looked up to see his Father still standing in the same place. Not even a second later, Burn was flying through the air, and smashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He managed to see Sonic coming around, and jumped out of the way.

"Hah! To slow!" He mocked.

Not even a half a second later, he found himself being held down by Sonic.

"You want to see speed?!" Sonic yelled with anger.

Sonic grabbed Burn, and dashed out of the room, and out of the castle. Sonic kept running and running. He went faster and faster. Burn looked at his special speedometer Tails made, and realized it'd broke after 8 Mach! Burn's sight went blurry quickly after that.

He slowly regained vision, and only to see Whisk leaning over him. He slowly got up and realized he was back in the training room.

"What happened..." He asked holding his head.

"You passed out after dad passed the palace the fourth time." Whisk said.

*break*

Burn was sitting on a bench outside of the palace with Whisk sitting next to him.

"They were supposed to be here already..." Burn complained.

"Be patient. They're old." Whisk said.

"How do you think dad does it?" Burn asked looking up at the clouds.

"Run so fast?" Whisk asked.

"No. See were he's going." Burn replied.

"I don't know. He used to be really in sync with Chaos Control. I think he can see 5 seconds into the future when he runs." Whisk answered.

"Maybe. I'm sure mom enjoys it." He joked.

"Ew! Gross!" Whisk said making a face and hitting Burn's knee.

*break*

"I'm hungry." An much older cay complained.

"We know grams. You told us." Whisk moaned holding her head.

"Where not going to eat until later." Burn said.

They had been sitting in the living area of the palace for at least thirty minutes.

"Father said the food would be ready soon." He added.

"We'll he can lie all he wants! I'm going to go get a sandwich." There grandma said getting up and walking out. "All he ever odes is lie to people." She said walking out the door.

Burn and Whisk looked a each other at the same time, and jumped up to follow there grandmother.

"What do you mean? Father doesn't lie to use." Whisk said as they caught up.

"That is what you think. But, you never really ask about things either, do you?" She said.

"Um... No." Burn replied, as they got to the kitchen.

"So you have no proof that he tells the truth either." She said weaving past the busy chefs.

"I guess not." Whisk said after a moment.

"So. Maybe he lies. Maybe he doesn't. But if you want me to prove that he is a lier, I will." She replied getting into the refrigerator.

"I don't think father lies to us." Whisk said to Burn.

"We'll maybe, maybe not. But he doesn't tell us things either." He replied.

"I don't have all day." There grandmother said turning to them.

*break*

The family had eaten there dinner and was now sitting down, and enjoying each others company. ...Mostly. After about twenty minutes, one of the butlers walked in with a paper in his hand.

"Your highness. An urgent message from Tails." he said ah he handed Sonic the paper, and left.

Sonic picked it up and he skimmed over it. After a second, he folded up the paper, sat it on the table, and walked over to the window.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

After a moment of silence, Blaze picked up the paper, unfolded it, and read it. She covered he mouth after reading the first line. Shortly after finishing it, she looked up at the rest of the family, and back to Sonic.

"Pardon me, but this also came with the message." The butler said bringing in a small box, and setting it down.

Sonic opened the box slightly, and closed it once he saw the contents. After a moment, Sonic took a deep breath.

"Kids... There is something I haven't told you... There is a reason I haven't told you, and now it may be safe for you to know." Sonic said.

"So you do lie to us!" Burn yelled jumping up.

"I DONT LIE TO YOU! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" He yelled.

Whisk quickly pointed towards there grandmother.

"...I figured." Sonic said with an angered look on his face.

Sonic took the paper and sat it on the table.

"This man is why I haven't told you." Sonic said.

The paper was actually a new arrival with a dead man in the picture. 'Eggman found dead in station square streets!' The article said. Farther down, it read that the doctors decided it was a stroke that killed him.

"That's great but what aren't you telling us?" Whisk asked.

Sonic opened the box, and pulled out a purple chaos emerald. He then held it toward the twins.

**We'll I didn't really like this one. But hey, had to do it. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the prequel! It will be a longer story. Anyway, last Did You Know: of this fic! DYK: That SEGA decided to make Tails a boy to prevent a hero, side kick relationship? Well that's all! Look out for 'Burning the past!' That's the prequel!**


End file.
